noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Playboy Senpai
Playboy Senpai (a.k.a Jéan) Jéan-senpai likes to spend his time after school going out on dates. He is of European descent. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Appearance Jéan has straw-color hair that is parted on his left side. He wears the school uniform with a rose pinned on the right side of his shirt. Items Once Jéan visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Golden Beans. He can also appear with any type of bean if you put out the White Day Set. Favorite Items * Stuffed Bear * Reclining Chair * Guitar * Alpaca * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 58 visits to obtain) "Hey cutie. Thanks for the coffee. If you're free, we should go out sometime. Call me! ;)" -Jéan-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession (Requires 96 visits to obtain) The cafe unexpectedly ran out of supplies today. Thankfully, there is a convenience store just outside the campus. You are already in front of the store when you see a bunch of girls from other schools crowding around a tall blonde boy. He's wearing your school's uniform. Jéan-senpai: '''"Who wants to play the pohki game with me?" '''Girl 1: "I do, Jéan-senpai!" Girl 2: "No, Jéan-senpai. Pick me!" The girls were pushing each other to be in front of him. You try to go around them towards the store but to no avail. Jéan-senpai was blocking the main door. You: "Excuse me." Jéan-senpai looks up at you and smirks. Jéan-senpai: "Well, if it isn't the new girl in school, (your name)." He pushes his way out of the crowd towards you and you instinctively back up into the wall. Jéan-senpai: "I don't think I've introduced myself. The name's Jéan-senpai. What are you up to, sweetheart?" You: "Uhm. I was about to buy some sugar for the cafe." Jéan-senpai: "You know, I can give you all the sugar you need." You: "Huh?" Jéan-senpai: "How about you, cutie? Do you want to play the pohki game with me?" You: "Uhm, I'm sorry. I need to get back to the cafe as soon as possible." You manage to squirm away and go into the store. 2nd Confession You're about to leave the cafe and head home for the day. When you open the front door, you're surprised to see Jéan-senpai waiting outside. He's hiding something behind his back. You: "Oh. Hello, Jéan-senpai. Do you need something?" Jéan-senpai: "I've been waiting for you. I wanted to come into the shop, but I was too nervous. I've never been like this before." He brings out a bouquet from behind him and presents it to you. Jéan-senpai: "(Your name), these are for you." You: "I bet you do this to all the girls, Jéan-senpai." Jéan-senpai: "No. You have to believe me. I've never done this with anyone before. I've never bought anyone flowers." Jéan-senpai: "I'm usually not so formal with my advances. But I figured if I wanted you to take me seriously, I'd have to put in my best effort. You deserve the best after all." Jéan-senpai: "I've never met anyone like you. You're honest and hardworking. You never try to flatter me and get on my good side. You always tell me off when I go too far with my jokes." Jéan-senpai: "That shows you really do care for me as a person. So I'm taking this moment to tell you that I am serious about you, (your name). I don't want to date any other girl aside from you." Jéan-senpai: "I like you. Will you allow me to show you that what I feel for you is real?" Special CGs Birthday Super Love Mode Quotes * "Hey. Will you go out on a date with me? I just want to talk to you over dinner and maybe catch a movie. I want to have the chance to show you that I'm serious about you." * "Hey. You know I've been trying to change my ways. I'm trying not to be overly forward with my actions. But if you keep doing that, I'll have a difficult time in keeping my promise." * "You're really something special, you know that? I swear to you, you're my one and only. There's no one else I'd rather spend all my time with." Pre-Super Love Mode * "Hey, sweetheart. Care to join me for tea?" * "Do you enjoy petting my silky smooth hair?" * Category:Boys